Di Roy
Di Roy (ヂロイ Di Roi) is an infamous chef of legendary skill and seemingly unfathomable potential. The Wandering Chef (放浪調理師 Hōrō Chōrishi) who used his skills in many different restaurants across the world. It was a name so famous, it used to be plastered across every cooking magazine at the time. However, he suddenly fell into obsurity for reasons unknown until to all who know of him, he became a legend. His former rank was 2nd among the for his skill and accomplishments, even though he has never held the title of " ". He hails from the where he learned to cook on his own in order to survive the horrendous abuse of illegal ingredients by local populous. Eventually, it became his specialty and, employed by the , he has created and taught many of the now practiced methods of cooking. Di Roy is respected at the top of his generation, above even the likes of "Bizarre Cooking" , "Dessert Prince" and "Original Cuisine" . Currently, he is a who procures ingredients for others and has no interest in cooking whatsoever. Appearance Di Roy bears the appearance of a typical delinquent. He's fairly tall with a lithe, but muscular body with a 'farmer's tan', which, compared to most other does not inspire the aura of power for capturing ingredients. His face has a well-defined jawline and a fairly masculine profile which, combined with his shaggy, violet hair and slated red eyes present him as an intimidating figure; it is however the dark circles under his eyes that highly unnerve those arround him. When he becomes angry and serious, Di Roy will sweep his hand through his hair, further accenuating on his uncanny eyes; a single strand will hang in front of his face. Generally, his expressions tend to be amused, usually a cocky smirk or a vicious with fangs showing. Rarely however, when the situation calls for it, he will adopt a grim look. His attire has changed quite a bit throughout the years. Currently, as a , Di Roy wears a simple unform. It consists of a black, slim fit shirt with red lines running nearby the edges and through the center as well as brown pants with the pant legs rolled up just below the knees. On top he wears a red jacket that's usually tied around his waist. His choice of footwear is a simple pair of sandals. During his times as a chef, when he was known as the Wandering Chef (放浪調理師 Hōrō Chōrishi), Di Roy had a far more eccentric appearance. His hair was slightly longer and more unkempt, but straighter. The center bangs were clipped on top of his head in order to clear his vision for when he cooks. The attire was quite different from the one he wears now, although it was a trademark that made him easily recognisable to others. It's seemingly standard and, most importantly casual, look for a chef inspired many to attempt to enter the Cooking World; unlike now where he can easily blend into a crowd. He wore a pink shirt, the top buttons undone and a loosened crimson red tie. A dark blue belt was strapped at his waist with black formal dress shoes as his choice of footwear. He wore an apron rather different from the deffault white one used by the other ecmployed chefs. It was yellow with shoulder straps. Personality Abilities Trivia